


Head and Heart

by sasukestorm (izukillme)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/sasukestorm
Summary: “Head and heart,” Naruto says finally. “You’re the head - you keep calm, make decisions and assess situations. You decide to do what’s best for the whole."I’m the heart. I act on impulse to protect even the smallest parts. Even if I know the wound won’t be fatal, I can’t help but take it for you because I want to protect you from even the tiniest cut.”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182





	Head and Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Tumblr [@sasukestorm](sasukestorm.tumblr.com). Check it out if you like Sasuke centric meta, SasuSaku brOTP, handcrafted shitposts and memes of the worst quality! <3

_You are **so** dead, **usuratonkachi**_ , thinks Sasuke as he pushes back the army of Danzō’s brainwashed Anbu. The little _shit_ had the nerve to go and take a knife to the damn thigh, what if it had struck higher? Groin wounds could be fatal, didn’t the fool know that? All this just to protect Sasuke from a flesh wound that wouldn’t even have hurt. 

It happened like this: one minute the knife was slicing down towards his side and the next it’d been batted out of his opponent’s hand, landing squarely in Naruto’s thigh. Naruto yelped and fell back;Sasuke broke the wrists and legs of his neglected opponent without missing a beat. First and foremost came the battle. He would fight and win, and then - oh, _then,_ Naruto would be _getting it_ from Sasuke.

 _How dare you_ , he thinks, gritting his teeth as he faces the last Anbu. The man’s much stronger than the others, and nothing Sasuke couldn’t handle normally, but he’s tired from fighting them all at once. It’ll be a little harder than he’d hoped.

He has to admit, that thigh wound could have easily cost him this fight. He’s already bleeding from ten different places, his wrist is twisted and his legs are killing him. 

_Damn you, usuratonkachi. Always doing things that turn out to be right._

Sasuke finishes the older Anbu off with a lovely disarming move that he himself is proud of, pinning the man to the ground with his sword. He digs deeper and draws a drop of blood from the delicate white throat. 

If he wanted to, he could kill him.

Sasuke sheathes his sword and walks away. 

* * *

Turns out Sakura healed Naruto in a matter of seconds. Sasuke knows - oh he _knows_ \- that it wasn’t much of a wound, but still. Naruto is going to get the scolding he deserves for getting in Sasuke’s way.

(And for injuring himself.)

“Usuratonkachi! Do you have _any_ idea how fatal that could have been?!” he demands later, having cornered Naruto alone. “Just a little higher and he would’ve castrated you! You could’ve _died!_ Why do you have to be so goddamn _impulsive_?! _**HUH?!**_ “

"I had to protect you,” Naruto answers, looking straight into his eyes, honest blue gaze effectively rendering the blustering Uchiha mute. “I… I think of it like we’re joined. I instinctively move to protect you; it’s not like I do it on purpose, not like I think you aren’t capable. I… it’s like we’re two parts of the same body, Sasuke. I don’t know how to say it…”

He pauses for a second. Sasuke doesn’t know what to say in response, so he continues to stare quietly into Naruto’s cornflower-blue eyes and waits.

“Head and heart,” Naruto says finally. “You’re the head - you keep calm, make decisions and assess situations. You decide to do what’s best for the whole.

"I’m the heart. I act on impulse to protect even the smallest parts. Even if I know the wound won’t be fatal, I can’t help but take it for you because I want to protect you from even the tiniest cut.”

Sasuke finds suddenly that there’s a lump in his throat that’s blocking his voice. He has so many things he wants to say; but he can’t seem to get any of them out.

So he settles for kissing Naruto, long and soft and warm, and the knowledge that he is safe in Sasuke’s arms calms his raging heart just a little bit more.


End file.
